thinkupgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Therider
Hi, welcome to Think-up Games Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Pikapi page. :See the About page to see what the wiki is... well... about! :Have fun thinking up new ideas for video games! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Melon247 (Talk) 20:52, October 29, 2009 Hello Therider, you just deleted every single message that I had ever gotten on my talkpage, and that seems kind of vandalous protector. Hi Matt, I am sorry that your other account doesn't work so you can use this one, you already know you can message me (without trashing my entire talk history) on my userpage, and remember to check out Communipedia! --PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:19, October 30, 2009 (UTC) your old account? I didn't know your old account broke or something. thats gotta be annoying :-( Chcoman123 00:18, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Thank's for visiting Communipedia and putting that cool Avatar-you on your page! We must be on at the same time cause' I am writing right after you!--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:32, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Mind if I spell and grammar check your userpage? plus I could add a link to your brother's account if you would like.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:35, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi, what is an adman it's an admin which is short for administrator. And if you don't want to be an admin you don't really have to say it.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:05, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Modesty won't make you an admin!--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:05, February 14, 2010 (UTC) The Legend of Zelda Hi, can you tell me how you changed my Triforce Blade article and why, it isn't on the collaboration page so you shouldn't have yourself.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:48, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Percy Jackson Ummm... I don't quite understand what you're saying! :) Bethel23 (talk) 19:13, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, right, thanks. Children's Books Wiki is a wiki, so your brother could put it on himself :) Go on, it's super-easy – and it would be really helpful to me! (I've never read the book). Bethel23 (talk) 20:07, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I've created a page for the series on the wiki; follow this link: w:c:childrensbooks:Percy Jackson & the Olympians. Would you please add your reviews of the series? I've left two spaces for you on the page. Please feel welcome to improve the rest of the page, as well (adding more parental guidance would be useful). If you fancy it, I'd really like you to create some of the individual pages for the books! Thanks, Bethel23 (talk) 20:12, February 15, 2010 (UTC) SSBS Werehog Sonic is already a trophy. They didn't change the characters moves from Melee to Brawl so why change a final smash move from Brawl to Smackdown?--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:03, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Pokemon srry, i was gonna change the cover from Topaz to amythset, butim not an admin so i can't. also, i wasn't the one who put up the pic. i mad it, but PikaPi put it up on the page. 21:46, February 15, 2010 (UTC) wasn't logged it, srry! The King of Awesome 21:47, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Freind code Hey matt, couldi have your freind code for Pokemon Soulsilver? Thanks! The King of Awesome 12:51, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Why not? The King of Awesome 12:15, April 2, 2010 (UTC) oh, srry thought you did. but i think we could still trade friend codes even with different versions. The King of Awesome 22:35, April 3, 2010 (UTC) What's a PK Trainer? If you mean a Final Smash for the Pokemon Trainer, well he already has one. But thanks for the idea anyways!--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 13:53, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Pokemon Trainer has Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard, and they have a cool Final Smash attack already!--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:57, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Invite Matt aren't you were gonna invite me over today?--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 15:48, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Not allowed too, long story. Just pleeeaaassseee ask!--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 17:26, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Samurai Wars What part of the plot? And wait a second, Samurai never had cavalry! Cavalry was only used my Europeans! But I guess the horse could be an animal...--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:46, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, mages and all were never in chinese armies. I'll do some research on wikipedia! Pikapi to the rescue!--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:48, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Thank YOU! No thank you! I'd love you to come here soon! Anyways, personal conversations like this probably don't belong here. Why not talk on Communipedia?--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:42, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi What happened? XD Sorry I haven't really been on wikia for ages cuz I'm now obsessed with YouTube and Webs :p --Melon247 20:28, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Who am i gonna overwhelm? The King of Awesome 13:17, May 1, 2010 (UTC) HEY! i said i wouls shut up... anyways, why did YOU edit MY game? The King of Awesome 14:42, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Not Real Unfourtunately no.Kingdom Hearts Absolute Zero Is Not a Real Game.It does look convincing though right? --XANA! 00:24, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Oh, ok. if that is the case that thanks and nvm The King of Awesome 12:39, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Sure, just don't abuse your new powers... or else.... :D--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:56, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Matt, you aren't supposed to edit other peoples games without permission or unless it is listed here.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:01, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Kingdom Hearts Absolute Zero Hey! I saw the edit you made. PikaPi changed it back. If you change a page just because Mushroom Kingdom Hearts Has Two workers, I'm gonna tell you to stop doing that. Ominiq told us about the picture, But PikaPi actually made the page. So I gave the credit to PikaPi. If you change it again, i'll repost this message. Not to be rude but Mushroom Kingdom Hearts is PikaPis page not Ominiqs. --Agent Chieftain (James234) 01:19, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Admin list Ok.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:13, May 5, 2010 (UTC) That should be spoken about on Communipeda...--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:18, May 5, 2010 (UTC) forgiveness sure i forgive you! no hard feelings. i just wanted to point that out to you. was i too rude? i hope i wasn't! --Agent Chieftain (James234) 22:57, May 5, 2010 (UTC) good! i thought i was to mean! LOL! --Agent Chieftain (James234) 22:52, May 6, 2010 (UTC) LOL! OK I won't! --Agent Chieftain (James234) 00:56, May 7, 2010 (UTC) why? hey, uh matt? you asked me to log on later today...but why? just for fun? The King of Awesome 00:47, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Make a man out of you Nintendo style! Hey Thrider,i know thqat you like the song I'll Make a man out of you alot, so i'm gonna post a youtube video of it, but nintendo style! it may take awhile before it's finished, but i'll tell you when it's done! The King of Awesome 13:31, May 16, 2010 (UTC) nice try. NICE TRY THERIDER! YOU CAN'T RICK-ROLL ME!!! if you must simply want to know howi knew before i clicked it, i just simply hovered my ouse over it for website info, and saw it was youtube. Nice try, but you cant fool me! The King of Awesome 19:39, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Admins Matt, I made you an admin cause I think that you can seriously benefit the wiki. I'm not just making all of my friends admins. Besides, Josh hasn't really even done anything yet Matt.--PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 13:10, May 29, 2010 (UTC) When it comes to grammar, he is worse than you! :O --PiKaPi ''talk'' ''blog'' 22:22, May 29, 2010 (UTC) nice try, AGAIN!!! Yeah, yeah, nice try AGAIN...only except this time I really did click it. darn. The King of Awesome 22:41, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ...sigh...The King of Awesome 19:48, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ITS FINISHED!! I have to go soon, so i don't have much time to chat, but make a man out of you nintendo style is finished and uploaded to youtube, k matt? could you please go watch it? The King of Awesome 20:58, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:17, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Awesome Video I know how much u like pokemon, so i found this vid on youtube. Hope you enjoy it! heres the link - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xPMdvVkYdPg The King of Awesome 12:40, June 20, 2010 (UTC) You say this wikis dead? Well, I caught you going on it. :D Or did you mean the page is dead? (People confuse the term wiki with article/page) Are you still interested in making games? We have openings at the Game Ideas wiki if you're interested. If you were responding to the request of affiliates, the offer stands, after some revision. If you just want to talk, speak to me anywhere. Genius Guy #445 (talk) 03:52, January 3, 2012 (UTC) If the wiki really is dead, I think that the good articles could be imported to my wiki. I recently got a hold of another similar wiki, so I'm figuring out what to do with it as well. I'm also in the process of sprucing up our main wiki, so any new info on anything is cool.